


Try Some?

by romantichopelessly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blushing, Comfort Food, Crofter's Organic Spread (Sanders Sides), Established Relationship, Food Sharing, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: “Try some?”Nate blinked slowly. Once. Twice. Logan was still standing there, beautiful as ever, watching him with a raised eyebrow.“I’m sorry, baby. What did you just say?”





	Try Some?

Nate liked to think that he knew his boyfriend rather well.

Logan was notoriously hard to read, but after dating for nearly three years now, Nate considered himself fluent in Logan Sanders. In the past three years, Logan had come far from the standoffish know it all from the front of the chemistry classroom. Or maybe Nate had just become better at reading the nerd.

Either way, Nate knew Logan. More than anyone else a lot of the time.

By their first week as tentative friends, after their successful partner project, Nate knew that Logan absolutely adored astronomy, and that even though it wasn’t his major, he could talk about it for hours.

By the time that Nate first figured out about his crush, he knew that Logan may not always show his emotions, but he felt everything deeply. He began to see the little tells that Logan had. The pushing up of his glasses with two fingers when he was proud, one when he was nervous. The soft, tiny smiles that Logan only reserved for his friends.

By the time that Nate and Logan began dating, Nate knew that Logan secretly loved having Nate’s hands in his hair, whether it was tangled fingers in dark locks during heavy make out sessions or soft fingers combing over his scalp as they drifted off to sleep. He knew that Logan completely lost the ability to speak when kissed on that perfect spot just below his ear.

By the time they first said ‘I love you’, Nate knew about Logan’s fears, his worries. He knew when to pick up on them and when to make Logan take much needed breaks.

By the time they moved in together, Nate knew that Logan preferred the right side of the bed and secretly loved pet names.

However, despite how much Nate knew about Logan Sanders, his boyfriend still managed to surprise him all the time.

Like the time that Logan first called him Nate in front of his friends, not some elongated, proper version of his name.

Or the first time Logan reached over and grabbed his hand in public, an automatic gesture that could have been glossed over as a thoughtless gesture had it not been his Logan, who thought through everything.

Or the time that Logan canceled his work trip because Nate had the flu, and spent the entire week making him soup, something that Nate was sure Logan from three years ago would not have even considered.

However, despite the numerous times that Logan had managed to surprise him, there were some things that Nate had been positive were absolute truths. Things that Logan would never go back on. Things that would always be predictable.

Which was why it was so shocking that Logan was currently leaning against their kitchen bar, holding out a spoon full of Crofter’s.

“Try some?”

Nate blinked slowly. Once. Twice. Logan was still standing there, beautiful as ever, watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, baby. What did you just say?” Nate leaned against the doorframe. He needed some support after seeing such a miraculous sight before him.

Logan frowned, his brows pulling together in confusion. “I said try some.” He pushed the jelly-filled spoon closer to his boyfriend.

Nate felt a smile beginning to grow on his face. “You want me to try some? Some of your precious Crofter’s? The same brand of fruit spread that you once threatened to break up with me over?”

Logan huffed, obviously catching on to what Nate was suggesting. Nate was pleased to see the slight color rising in his boyfriend’s cheeks. “That was one time and I was sleep deprived. Really, Nathan, it’s not like I am some sort of stingy animal.”

“I don’t know, sweetheart, I have found you eating it directly from the jar at three A.M. On multiple occasions.”

Logan bristled. Judging by the blush slowly spreading to his ears, he was becoming embarrassed by the turn of the conversation.

That would not do.

Just as Logan was lowering the spoon, probably with plans to retract his offer and go back up to their room where he would likely sulk for an hour or so before Nate came up and coaxed him out of his mood, Nate stepped further into the room and plucked the spoon from Logan’s hand.

Holding the spoonful of fruit spread, Nate understood. This wasn’t just an offer of a snack to Logan. It was something important to him, in a weird way, and Nate would never let something important to his boyfriend go unappreciated.

Before Logan could say anything, Nate lifted the spoon and ate the jam.

His mouth exploded with the sweet, fruity flavor. He met Logan’s eyes, which were filled with obvious anticipation and groaned in what he hoped was an appropriately approving manner.

It seemed to do the trick because Logan practically preened, as if the praise of the jam was a direct praise of his boyfriend himself.

“So you like it?”

“Like it?” Nate hummed, dragging out the moment. Logan rolled his eyes, used to Nate’s antics, but clearly impatient. Just as Logan was about to say something, Nate grinned and swooped in with a last second kiss. “I love it. And I love you.”


End file.
